


Interested

by ChocoNut



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Brienne's lady boner, F/M, Missing Scene, Season 2/3, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: When Jaime covers himself up after taking a piss in front of her, Brienne gets a good view of his assets.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 16
Kudos: 99





	Interested

**Author's Note:**

> We keep talking about Jaime's boner. But, I'm sure the fire burned on both sides. Here we look at what has been creeping into Brienne's mind.  
> Thank you for reading!

The first thing that came to her head - he was _well endowed_.

Regretting the unexpected and uncontrolled turn of her thoughts, Brienne turned away, blushing. He was the enemy; she was supposed to be escorting him to his family to negotiate an exchange, not stealing secret glances at parts of him that would get her all flustered and hot.

“What’s the matter, wench?”

She snapped back to senses, scowling, annoyed at being caught staring, pissed-off by her own lack of focus and his blatant display of the power of his sex.

“Something got your tongue?” Smirking, he approached her, eyes on her, dancing, challenging her to open her mind. “See something you like down there?”

“Shut up and get on with it, Kingslayer,” she barked, jolting him back into movement.

But when they set out again, her mind began a journey of its own, drifting to places she’d rather not have it venture into. And so did her eyes. Despite her revulsion, she found herself admiring his form, his broad back, those arms, although, wasted away in malnourishment and confinement, had her wondering what they might have been like in their days of glory. His strong thighs, those delightfully shaped calves, that glorious ass and his... his cock--

“You want me, my lady.”

His bluntness was a rude shock, punching her in the gut, and she wanted to dismiss him, to quieten him down with a blow to his stomach, but Brienne found parts of her -- her groin and something throbbing deep within her-- nodding in agreement with his claim.

“Walk,” she ordered, refusing to succumb.

His lips curving in a mocking smile, he did as commanded, and on they went, no words between them, no arguments or taunts, nothing except--

His mouth claimed hers like she belonged to him, and she could taste salt and dust. It should have been repulsive, disgusting, but… it wasn’t.

And she breathed in his scent, full of mud and dirt, heat and sweat and leather and so much more -- something that should’ve churned her stomach and tortured her senses. Yet… it felt masculine and unbearably alluring to her.

Like she needed it. Like she had always wanted it from the night she had set eyes on him.

His hands all over her, she found him pushing her against the hard tree-trunk, his chest on hers, his engorged cock bulging into her thighs. Yet, she wanted to feel more of him, to embrace him properly and feel his muscles against her chest--

She wanted to--

She kissed him back and he moved in closer. She could feel the warmth of his skin, his heart beating, harder, faster--

Just like she wanted him to pound her, to stretch and fill her.

“I’m strong enough,” he whispered against her lips, and her cunt throbbed in anticipation, aching, waiting, hoping he would put into action what had been empty boastful words all along.

Pulling away from the kiss, he grinned at her, the corner of his mouth twisting up. “I’m going to--” Bringing a hand up her front, he brushed a finger against her nipple. She gasped, her teats taut and his to command, grabbing his strong arms for support when his other hand cupped her mound. His fingers set out to pleasure her, the sensation was like being set on fire, the flames licking her, swirling out and down, across her belly, slicing her cunt open and swelling her clit to an ache only he could satisfy. 

She wanted him so bad.

He began kissing her again, the full blast of the heat in him, seeping into her, their bodies yearning together, nothing and no one to keep them apart. Trapped between him and the coarse bark rubbing against her back, she squirmed and moaned. 

His cock… that’s what--

His tip caressed her folds, sliding along, teasing her until her hips bucked up a little. “You want me, huh?”

_Oh, yes!_

With a growl, he tugged her wrists and pinned her to the tree, then inched into her slowly, torturing her, making her wait.

_Now. Deeper…_

He grabbed her hips and thrust into her so hard that she was jolted by the force, almost knocked off her feet. She was swollen and tight and wet for him, and when he pulled out and plunged in again, stroking her as he went, she shut her eyes and sank her teeth into his collarbone, unable to bear it, yet wanting it again and again--

“My lady?”

With a rush of embarrassment, Brienne bounced back into reality, glad that she was fully clothed and she had only been dreaming, relieved the Kingslayer couldn’t read her mind.

Green eyes, amused and intrigued, were busy in a close examination of her burning cheeks and twitching lips, her trembling chin and heaving chest. “You look odd,” he correctly observed.

“I’m fine.” Flustered, she took control of the rope between them. “Keep moving.”

But he didn’t. Instead, he retraced his steps, his face close enough for her to count the hairs on his beard, his lips, trembling over hers. “Just say the word, wench,” he said, raspy and hoarse. “I swear I can overpower you, fling you down, tear off your clothes--”

Alarmed when her cunt began to respond again, Brienne shoved him away. “Not interested.”


End file.
